Red is the new Blue
by FlyingBeliver12
Summary: A story about a girl like Rin Okumara, hope you enjoy ;3
1. Chapter 1

Red is the new Blue

It was my first day at cram school. At first I had thought that it would be a normal cram school, but I was wrong.

As I walked into the large building, I noticed many, many, many classrooms. "Uh oh" I sighed, looking up at the classroom numbers. Finally, I found it. Walking into the room was like walking into a graveyard after the apocalypse. Taking a empty seat, I set my bag down. As I looked around the room, I noticed a few kids about my age sitting at tables and whispering stuff like "look at that new kid!" or "whoa! Her hair!" Its true, I do have pixie cut, flaming red hair. No one wanted to sit with me, fine! I brought out my sketchbook and started to draw. "Alright class!" A boy about my age walked into the room, carrying a large suitcase. "Welcome to our second semester and I am your teacher, Yukio Okumara." "We have a new student today!" he announced. I reluctantly got up, still clutching my sketchbook as I shuffled to the front. "H-hi" I stammered, even though there were few students, they all looked intimidating. " I- I'm Opal and I came here to become a Knight" I mumbled, but still loud enough so everyone could hear. "I will remind you all," he added " That although I am your age, I am still a teacher and have more experience than all of you combined." I walked back to my seat. A quick fact, think of all the different species of demon, then add all of them into a half human person. Yup, that was me. My tail had fallen out of my hoodie and was slowly shifting across the floor. A boy who had jet black hair noticed it, stared, then looked at me. I noticed too, but put it back into my hoodie. I smiled then got back to work. After about an hour, it was time to summon a familiar. Dropping my blood onto the summoning circle, I chanted "Oh gods of wisdom, will you bless me with a familiar to comfort me through hard times" And surely enough, a little, baby dragon came out of the circle. "Hullo!" I yawned crawling up my shoulder "Hello my master." "Ahh, looks as though we have some possible tamers in this class" Yukio smiled at me directly. I blushed then looked away. Soon after that, class let out and it was time to go "home" So I curled up in a bush with my dragon and fell asleep. "Hello? Are you dead?" Voice awoke me from my sleep. I looked up, a dark shadow loomed over me.


	2. Chapter 2: home sweet home?

"So, are you dead or what?" The boy asked me, looking annoyed. "If you're done taking a nap, we would like to get into our dorm." Just then, I noticed that the boy behind him was my teacher.

"Wait, are you homeless?" Yukio asked me. As a 15 year old, I was not the most polite. "Uhm, duh," I retorted "I'm wearing clothes from the thrift stores junk pile and sleeping on your door step."

"Point taken." There was a crash, and the trees nearby ignited.

The forest was a wreck, and the thing causing was a mid level fire demon. I sheathed my sword, a familiar feeling of strength coursing through my veins. "Rahhh!" I yelled, my tail swishing back as I jumped. Little did I know, that while I was slashing away, Yukio and Rin had come running to assess the fire. Once I was done, I felt dizzy but happy. "Who… are you?" Rin asked, a hint of wow in his voice. "I am the offspring of all demons, I guess…" I said. That's when yukio stepped in. "Do you need / place to stay for tonight?" ha asked.

"YES." I answered, thinking of a clean bed and clothes mad me feel all warm and excited inside. We walked back, and went up the MILLION flights of stairs to their dorm, which was quite neat for living in an abandoned building. Yukio let me borrow his shirt (which was too big on me) and let me sleep in his bed. The next morning, I woke up to my own teacher sleeping next to me… At first, I didn't remember what happened, then it was all good.


	3. Summer Fun?

Gahhh! I shouted, suddenly jumping out of bed. "Huh! What!?" Yukio shot bolt upright. "Omg! What are you doing in your…your bed." I realized that I was in Rin and Yukio's dorm. "But still, get a freakin shirt on!" I shivered as I also realized he didn't have a shirt on. "OK, ok," he sighed.

"I gots breakfast!" Rin yelled as he ran in, but tripped on the door step and fell. I quickly ran over, and caught the food with my tail. "Whew, thanks Opal, you're such a good friend!" He smiled. A… friend? I hardly knew the meaning of the word. But I played along anyways. "No problem!" I laughed nervously. "Come on, it's the last day of school before summer starts!" Yukio called over his shoulder.

"Hi… I…I'm Konekomaru" a short boy with glasses approached me. "hmm?" I turned around. "Hi there hot stuff," a boy with pink hair shoved konekomaru out of the way. "Im Renzo, but you can call me Shima!" He smiled. "So, you, me, love hotel, tonight at eight o' clock" suddenly, his face had a evil grin on it. "Buzz off Shima!" Bon gave him a slight push out of the way.

"Alright class, one final thing before we go, everyone is invited on a non school related camping trip on Friday, it will last two weeks and make sure to bring bug spray," Yukio smiled. Allover the room there were "see you on Fridays" and "See you laters" all around the room.

This was going to be an awesome week.


End file.
